


A Nice and Natural Low-stakes Way to Meet People [PODFIC]

by magicranberries



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For what it's worth, I think you should give one of those dating sites a go..." - Douglas Richardson, Limerick.</p>
<p>Douglas, in his infinite wisdom, decides to take Martin's online dating life into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice and Natural Low-stakes Way to Meet People [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Nice and Natural Low-stakes Way to Meet People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392902) by [chess_ka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chess_ka/pseuds/chess_ka), [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



This is a podfic of chess_ka and theimprobable1's "A Nice and Natural Low-stakes Way to Meet People". Because of the epistolary format, it might be useful to keep in mind that when a message includes a subject line, it is an email. If it does not, it's a text.

Also, check out the original text for the pictures!

Download links: 

Chapter 1: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBXzFqZ2JxZ2ZlZkk (running time: 27:20)

Chapter 2: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBN09yWlpJYjVnU1k (42:22)

Chapter 3: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBQkRMT0RrQzhGTWM (49:22)

Chapter 4: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBN0Y3UXJ0RjNpZU0 (52:10)

Chapter 5: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBamdrdUpleG1XbjA (43:41)

Chapter 6: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBdkFWZDZLM01jTW8 (4:55)

All files are in mp3 format. If you run into any difficulties or would like a different format, just let me know!


End file.
